bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Ehrye
Ehrye is an ambitious Ko-Matoran native to Metru Nui and one of the six Matoran that knew the location of a Great Disk. Biography Metru Nui While on Metru Nui, Ehrye was an errand runner for the seers and apprentices in the Knowledge Towers. However, he aspired to be a Scholar, a promotion Nuju denied him. He somehow learned the location of a Great Disk, and was going to give away the information to a Po-Matoran named Ahkmou for a fee. However, when he went to receive his payment he was welcomed by Nidhiki, a Dark Hunter. When asked for the Great Kanoka Disk, Ehrye refused, for the Great Kanoka Disks were the key to defeating the Morbuzakh, a vine-like being that had recently made several attacks against Metru Nui. When Nuju became a Toa, Vakama had a vision depicting all of the six Matoran. Using this information, Nuju tracked down Ehrye to a very strange location: the top levels of a crystal Knowledge Tower. Ehrye had been trapped under a bunch of blocks by Nidhiki in anger, systematically designed so it would topple down upon the Matoran if not moved properly, and intended to delay the Toa. Ehrye was brought to the Great Temple. There, with the other Matoran, the Toa Metru discussed everything and deduced that Ahkmou was the traitor based on evidence found all over the island. Onewa wanted to teach him a lesson, but Vakama held him back. Whenua, Nuju, Ehrye, and Tehutti journeyed to the Archives of Onu-Metru in search of the Onu-Metru Great Disk, left only with the ominous clue that 'no door must be left unopened.' Although there were thousands of doors in the Archives, Tehutti knew what level the Disk was on, but wasn't allowed to join the Toa in their search. To make sure he and Ehrye didn't get away, they were both placed in a level of the Archives Tehutti wasn't familiar with and would surely get lost in if he tried to find a way out. The Toa Metru proceeded into the level, and met with a gigantic Ussal, Frost Leeches, a Two-Headed Tarakava, and an Archives Beast. After using all of their powers, intelligence and hard-earned friendship to find the Onu-Metru Great Disk in a supply closet, they proceeded to Ko-Metru. At Ko-Metru, they went from Knowledge Tower to Knowledge Tower in search of the Ko-Metru Great Disk, left only with the clue, 'In Ko-Metru, find where sky and ice are joined.' Tehutti and Ehrye were left behind, largely because Tehutti had been struck by a Keerakh's Staff of Confusion, losing all sense of time and space and believing he was back in the Archives, cataloging a Fikou spider exhibit. They traveled through the part of Ko-Metru that Ehrye told them the Great Disk was in, evading the Keerakh and swinging from ice cables. Eventually, they found the location of the Great Disk, and while Whenua caused a serious distraction below by tunneling through a road, making the Keerakh leave the area, Nuju went up and grabbed the Great Disk from the middle of an icicle hanging from one of the highest Knowledge Towers. They then proceeded to the Great Temple, avoiding a Bordakh squad, and met with the other Toa. Using their gained knowledge from Ehrye, Vhisola, and Nuhrii, they deduced that the Morbuzakh King Root would be in the Great Furnace. So they traveled to the Great Furnace, but were attacked by Morbuzakh vines before they got in. Tehutti showed the Matoran something he had learned in the Archives, how to merge into something known as a Matoran Nui. The Matoran Nui batted off the Morbuzakh while the Toa Metru went in, but returned to their original forms eventually. All of the Matoran were exhilarated, and thought it was a great experience, but Ahkmou backed away and fled into the shadows. Immediately afterward the other five Matoran were captured by Vahki on Teridax's orders and were placed inside Matoran Spheres, as the Makuta was disguised as Turaga Dume. Ehrye was transported to Mata Nui by the Toa Metru, along with the rest of the Matoran trapped in spheres. Mata Nui Ehrye's size and strength was reduced as a consequence of his time in a Matoran Sphere and he also lost all his previous memories. Despite this, under Turaga Nuju's supervision and with pieces from the dismantled Airships used in the Great Rescue, he helped build Ko-Koro where he resided with the other Ko-Matoran. One thousand years later, during The Rebuilding, Ehrye was rebuilt into a stronger form. Later several Rahkshi attacked Mata Nui, forcing the Ko-Matoran to evacuate Ko-Koro. Return to Metru Nui Ehrye later helped in the construction of Boats to facilitate his, and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui. Once they had reached, the Matoran, including Ehrye, worked on the city's reconstruction, until the usage of the Staff of Artakha restored Metru Nui to its' former glory. After Teridax's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Ehrye and the other Matoran evacuated to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna, where he now resides. Abilities & Traits Unlike most other Ko-Matoran, Ehrye is not patient. He is enthusiastic, quick to act, talkative, and expectant, which impeded his dream of becoming a seer. Nuju instead forced him to be a messenger. Thus, he sought the Great Disk of Ko-Metru, hoping that by doing so he would gain recognition and be allowed to become a Scholar. Tools Ehrye often carried a level 7 weaken Kanoka with a code of 437. Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''BIONICLE: The Beginning'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''Comic 17: Disks of Danger'' *''Comic 18: Seeds of Doom'' *''Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''Nuju's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Mahiki Wearers